


A Wayward Youth

by calikocat



Series: Alpha Harris AU Collection [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Herbie (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: Staying with Uncle Bobby wasn't necessarily a vacation in the strictest sense.  The guy always put him to work, but Xander still had fun and he learned stuff.  If his teachers could make things half as fun or interesting as Uncle Bobby did Xander's grades would be a lot better.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Dean Winchester
Series: Alpha Harris AU Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/202901
Comments: 46
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

Wayward Wolves Series – An Alpha Harris AU

A Wayward Youth  
calikocat

Word count: 2325

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural and Herbie the Love Bug do not belong to me.

A/N: So, there is a distinct lack of Dean/Xander fics in existence. _The Province_ series is good but really angst filled and unfinished so...I started this. I threw in Herbie for the hell of it. There's a little fic where Xander takes Vi car shopping in a junkyard and they find Herbie and I love it. However, I wanted a fic where Xander got Herbie for himself. Herbie would be the ultimate slaying/hunting car.

A/N 2: While this is an Alpha Harris AU, this story take place _before_ **Burden of the Beast.**

A/N 3: Each story is only gonna have a few chapters and I'll try to keep them from getting too long, trying something different, I guess. (I said that and then this thing decided it needed 6 chapters instead of 3)

A/N 4: Before anyone gives me crap for the Dean/Xander thing...Dean is 2 years older than Xander, he's 18 and Xander is 16. If that bothers you, I'd like to point out the **canon** relationship between Buffy/Angel and ask that you go read something else. If slash isn't your thing I have absolutely no idea _why_ you would read _any_ of my fics and ask that you go read something else.

XXX

Xander's head bumped the window rather roughly and he jerked awake, for a second not remembering where he was or why he was moving. Bright morning sunlight blinded him as much as it comforted him and he flailed a bit trying to find his sunglasses. Once they were on and he could see he relaxed, remembering everything.

He was on a bus headed for Sioux Falls, South Dakota, just like every summer since he was ten. Giles had been cool enough to drive him to the Sunnydale Bus Depot and had even sent him off with a care package. A small bag with a dagger, some holy water, and a few stakes. Xander was less likely to run into vamps away from the Hellmouth, maybe, but he was happy for the supplies. It was day two of the trip and by nighttime he'd be at the bus station, Uncle Bobby waiting for him in his old pickup truck. That part made him uneasy, now that he knew about monsters, the dark held all kinds of new scary for him.

A yawn nearly cracked his jaw, interrupting his thoughts and he winced as he tried to cover it, his muscles still sore from digging the grave for the Master's bones. He shook off the memory and wondered what his friends were doing now.

Buffy had been kinda quiet and subdued since her brush with death, not that Xander could blame her. Giles had told them that Slayers always died young, but none of them had thought her number would come up so soon. Thank God Xander knew CPR and basic first aid, if Uncle Bobby hadn't paid for the lessons last summer Buffy could still be dead. Xander felt a shudder go through him and tried to think of something else.

Buffy was probably out with her old friends in L.A. right now, or shopping with her dad. Maybe some boutique hopping would be good therapy for the Slayer. Or maybe she'd hang out with her old slaying buddy Pike. He would be okay with that, any guy but Angel, the thought of the vampire filled him with anger. Xander still couldn't believe he'd had to shove a cross in the vampire's face just to be taken seriously. The undead jerk. If he hadn't been able to get Angel to lead him to the Master's lair Buffy would still be dead. Nope, those were bad thoughts too.

Willow was gonna be so lonely this summer, all alone, no Xander, no Buffy...no Jesse. More bad thoughts. He hoped she went to some museums or something with her parents. Maybe Giles would let her hang out in the library with all the books she loved so much. Or maybe she and Amy could have brownies and sappy movie marathons. There we go, that thought made him smile.

The bus started to slow down and Xander sat up in his seat wondering what was up. They were taking an exit that promised bathrooms and food. Awesome, that meant breakfast; and if there was a McDonald's… Willow had given him coupons.

xxx

It had been dark for hours now and Xander was full from the last stop where everyone had gotten dinner. He was trying to sleep, but no matter how tired he was it didn't seem to be happening. Maybe it was the excitement of seeing Uncle Bobby and getting away from his parents. Or it could be because it was night and he wasn't safe behind a real threshold that kept vampires and other things at bay. Probably the second.

So, he let his brain bounce around from thought to thought, and let the excitement win him over. Staying with Uncle Bobby wasn't necessarily a vacation in the strictest sense. The guy always put him to work, but Xander still had fun and he learned stuff. If his teachers could make things half as fun or interesting as Uncle Bobby did Xander's grades would be a lot better.

Bobby Singer was an unusual guy, but that was fine with Xander since he didn't really feel ordinary himself. When he had come back from that first summer Willow had been so jealous, because Uncle Bobby had been teaching him Japanese and Latin. Jesse had been more impressed with the car Xander was helping Uncle Bobby rebuild, even if he didn't think the car itself was cool.

That made Xander grin. He loved his car, and Uncle Bobby had promised that when he was eighteen it would be his free and clear. Still grinning he pulled out his wallet and looked at his shiny new learner's permit. He'd be able to drive out on the road now as long as Uncle Bobby was riding shotgun. He put his permit and wallet away and pulled out the collection of Polaroids he'd collected over the years.

The first one was a picture of him at ten with the old 1963 VW Bug when it had first arrived at Singer Salvage. It had once been white, the paint dirty and faded to almost a yellow, and covered in dings. The upholstery had been seen better days and the poor little guy needed so much TLC. The car had the number 53 on the hood and sides, with red and blue racing stripes. Uncle Bobby hadn't understood his fascination with it, but had agreed Xander could have the car if he helped fix it up. The rest of the photos had been taken at the end of every summer. Just him and Herbie in the shots, showing the progress that had been made. The last one had been taken by a guy looking for parts; it was of him, Uncle Bobby, and Herbie completely restored.

Xander had really missed Herbie and couldn't wait to tell his car everything that had happened to him. Herbie was the keeper of all his secrets. He had first started talking to Herbie when he'd been playing inside him one day at age ten, pretending to be a racecar driver when the glove box had popped open. Xander had looked inside and found a note telling him all about Herbie and that he'd be a good friend to whoever owned him.

So Xander had used his name and Herbie had beeped at him happily. At ten he hadn't been alarmed that his car was alive and could communicate with him. Now at sixteen he had a better understanding of magic and monsters, but Herbie had never hurt him. Herbie knew about how bad things got at home sometimes, and about his scars. Xander never let Uncle Bobby know any of that.

At the end of that first summer Herbie had tried to follow him home and got as far as the bus depot. Luckily Xander spotted him while Uncle Bobby had been getting his ticket. It had taken some convincing and he'd reminded Herbie that Xander had made a promise to Uncle Bobby. Herbie couldn't come home with him until he was eighteen. Then they'd both be free. Until then he could keep an eye on Uncle Bobby.

This year Xander had so much to tell his friend...and not all of it good. He would probably have to convince Herbie not to follow him home again. Still, it would be good to share all his secrets. He needed to tell someone about Jesse, vampires, and the Hellmouth. It’s not like he could tell Uncle Bobby any of this stuff.

Xander finally dozed off, hand in his bag, clutched around a stake.

xxx

He woke up when the bus came to a stop and blinked in confusion. The lights came on making him wince at the onslaught and checking his watch he saw it was just after midnight. People started moving around, everyone getting off the bus. Xander yawned and stretched before standing up, backpack over his should and duffel in hand. He hoped Uncle Bobby had food waiting for him, or took him to get something.

Xander stepped off the bus, immediately looking around like he always did, searching for his uncle. Except, he was more wary than he'd ever been, because he knew now that monsters were real.

“Xander!” He turned toward the familiar voice calling his name and grinned when he caught sight of Bobby Singer. The middle-aged man looked the same as he always did, cap on his head, vest covered in pockets over an old t-shirt, worn blue jeans and work boots. He was a welcome sight and Xander walked up to his Uncle, dropped his duffel and hugged him.

“You okay son?” Uncle Bobby seemed surprised but hugged him back.

“It’s been a bad year.”

Uncle Bobby pulled back. “How bad?”

“Jesse.” Xander's breath caught in his throat, his voice cracked, and he had to blink away tears. “Jesse's dead.”

“What the hell happened?”

“It’s...it’s a long story.” Before he could say anything else his stomach growled.

“Come on, the diner next door is still open.” Uncle Bobby picked up the duffel and led the way to his truck, where he stashed it under a bag of dog food in the back.

“When did you get a dog?” Xander asked, opening the passenger door before tossing his backpack in the cab.

“About six months ago, figured it was time, every scrapyard needs a dog.”

They both climbed in the truck and Xander had to know. “What kind? Boy or girl, what's its name? How old?”

Uncle Bobby grinned as he started the truck. “Rottweiler, boy, Rumsfeld, a year.”

“Rumsfeld?”

“Donald Rumsfeld was the Secretary of Defense from 1975-1977.” Was the only explanation he got.

“I guess that's a good name for a guard dog then.”

xxx

The diner wasn't exactly next door to the bus depot and it was only half a diner, the other half was gas station and an all-night market. It was literally the only place open this time of night in Sioux Falls. Either way neither of them wanted to walk the two blocks in the dark so they drove and parked right in front of the place.

They sat in a booth where they could see the truck and a tired waitress took their orders. Xander didn't want to sit there all night so he just asked for a couple of hot ham and cheese sandwiches and a glass of milk. Uncle Bobby ordered one sandwich and a cup of coffee.

Xander took a moment to visit the restroom and when he came back there was a glass of water for them each. He sat back down and took a long drink, knowing he was just putting off the inevitable.

“What happened to Jesse?”

“Sunnydale...got a little more dangerous. At least at night.” Xander sighed. “We hear all the time about the gangs in L.A., but even at two hours away it’s like another country or planet or something. You hear about the violence and you think-”

“Never in a town like Sunnydale?” Bobby supplied for him.

“Yeah...well...I guess a couple of those gangs decided to make midsize town life more exciting or something. We were all at The Bronze, the local teen club. We were showing around a new girl that had just started.” Xander shook his head. “Anyway, a fight broke out...someone pulled a gun and suddenly Jesse's dead in my arms.” He covered his face for a moment, wiping away a couple of tears. “It happened so fast Uncle Bobby, no one could do anything.”

“Hell, I'm sorry kid.”

“I think the worst part is Willow's denial. She hasn't mentioned him once since he died. Just latched onto the new girl, and I'm guilty of that too really. Making a new friend helped but still...”

“Xander, you're only human, but you probably should talk to Willow about Jesse. Maybe when you go back after summer break?”

“Maybe.”

Their food arrived and there wasn't much talking as Xander inhaled his sandwiches and gulped down the milk. Uncle Bobby was still eating so he ordered a piece of chocolate pie and another glass of milk. By the time he'd finished that Bobby had gotten a refill on his coffee.

“So, what's the new girl like?”

“Blond, beautiful, a little shorter than Willow. Her name is Buffy.”

Uncle Bobby almost choked on his coffee. “Yer kiddin'. People actually give kids names like that?”

Xander rolled his eyes. “I know girls named Blue and Aphrodesia.”

“California is a strange place.” The man muttered.

“Don't I know it.”

“So, is she your girlfriend?”

He shook his head. “Nah, just a friend. I did ask her to Prom though, I mean I liked her and I had to try. At least now I know we'll only ever be friends.”

“Good for you kid.”

“There is something else...Buffy actually got attacked on Prom Night. She doesn't remember much but-” Xander paused at the look of horror on his Uncle's face. “What?”

“Attacked how? Was she assaulted?”

“What? No! Nothing like that. Like an attempted mugging or something. Anyway, we found her in the school fountain, face down in the water. She'd drowned.”

“Xander I'm so sorry.”

“No, no Uncle Bobby we got there in time. Those first aid classes you paid for?” His uncle nodded. “They saved her life. I performed CPR and revived her. She's okay.”

“Good, I'm glad Xander. I guess that's somethin' you wanna keep up? Get certified?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Xander yawned then, caught by surprise.

“Come on, lets settle the bill and get you home.” They stood and Xander hugged him again. “What this for?”

“For teaching me stuff. About cars, Japanese, Latin...and first aid.”

“You're welcome Xander.”

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Wayward Wolves Series – An Alpha Harris AU

A Wayward Youth  
calikocat

Word count: 2496

XXX

When they got out of the truck a rottweiler rushed up to meet them. Xander didn't know anything about dogs but he thought Rumsfeld looked kinda strange. “Thought rottweilers had short tails.”

“They're born with longer ones; most folks just have them docked.” Uncle Bobby told him. He got out of the truck and gave Rumsfeld a pat on his side. Xander got out, backpack over his shoulder, and joined them on the other side of the truck. “Hold yer hand out let him sniff the back of it.”

Xander did and after a hearty sniff Rumsfeld licked the back of his hand before leaning into Xander's legs. He grinned and ran his hands down the dog's side. “Hey boy, nice to meet ya.”

“Alright you two, you can play in the mornin'.” Bobby got the bag of dog food out and Rumsfeld immediately abandoned Xander, giving his owner his full attention.

He laughed as he watched Rumsfeld follow his uncle all the way to the porch where he sat and waited, hopeful for a bedtime snack. Xander shook his head and grabbed his duffel before taking the same path to the porch. A flash of light caught his attention and he looked toward where Herbie was parked in the carport that they'd put up the summer before.

“Hey Herbie. It’s pretty late, can we catch up tomorrow?” Xander asked his friend. Herbie flashed his lights again. “Thanks buddy. Goodnight.” He gave Rumsfeld another pat on the head. “Goodnight Rumsfeld.”

He stepped inside and breathed in the smell of old books. Uncle Bobby had a huge collection, a lot of them rare and like antiques or something. Xander had never messed with them since they were so old, he didn't want to damage any of them. Not to mention Uncle Bobby had asked that he leave them alone. The only books he was allowed to mess with were the ones that Bobby had used to teach him Latin and Japanese...all the car books were in the garage and he had free reign over those.

Xander walked through the homey clutter, called goodnight to his uncle and headed up the stairs to his room. It was a pretty big house and had several bedrooms upstairs. One in particular had been claimed by Xander back when he was ten. Stepping inside and flipping on the light he smiled at the familiar room. His home away from home.

Another yawn cracked his jaw and Xander felt suddenly like he couldn't stand to be awake any longer. He kicked off his shoes, flopped onto his bed and was asleep in no time, he never noticed when Bobby passed by the room and turned off the light.

xxx

“Rise an’ shine kid, breakfast is on the table!” Xander groaned and rolled out of bed, less than graceful by the laugh he heard from the doorway. “Coffee's waitin' on ya too.”

Xander blearily opened his eyes and could sort of see his uncle smirking at him before he exited the room. “Thanks.” Slowly he trudged his way downstairs until he made it to the kitchen. There was scrambled eggs and sausage mixed together in a bowl on the table, an empty plate and a pack of tortillas. “Awesome.”

“I remembered those breakfast burritos you were obsessed with last year. Haven't got any yet, so this will do for now. I'm gonna go get some groceries, look over the list and add anything else you might want.”

Xander peered at the list offered to him and shook his head. “Looks good, just add some kind of chocolate? I don't care what.”

“Sure. Clean up after you eat.”

“Will do Uncle Bobby.”

“Rumsfeld already ate, don't let him con you into any snacks.” Bobby warned before heading out the door. Xander grinned but didn't answer.

xxx

After eating he put leftovers in the fridge, washed the dishes and grabbed a quick shower. Then he was out the door and heading to the carport where Herbie lived, the windows were open and he found Rumsfeld sleeping in the backseat.

“Glad you made a friend Herbie.” Herbie flashed his lights at him, not wanting to startle the dog. “Ready for that talk?” Another flash of lights. Xander sat on the ground in front of Herbie so he could lean against the support post and see Herbie's 'face'. “You would not believe the crap that's happened to me these last few months.” 

Herbie turned his wheels back and forth, a bit, as if trying to encourage him and Xander sighed. “Herbie, monsters are real and I'm not talking about my dad. Vampires, demons and all the things that hide under the bed and in closets are real.” Herbie shook a bit. “Yeah I know, terrifying.” Xander grit his teeth. “So apparently Sunnydale was built on top of a Hellmouth, it’s like a doorway to a hell dimension or something. If it ever opens it will literally be hell on Earth.”

The little car moved forward to tap Xander ever so gently with his front bumper. “Yeah, so...Jesse's dead. You won't ever get to meet him. Vampires turned him...and I killed him.” Herbie made a soft whining noise. “Willow's okay, but there's so much more Herbie. The night Jesse was taken I saw a real live superhero in action. Her name is Buffy and she's a vampire slayer. She was amazing Herbie; she's got this mystical strength and she fights like she's a comic book hero.”

Herbie nudged him again. “Okay so I had a crush. I needed something to hang on to so I wouldn't go crazy after killing my best friend.” He sighed. “I asked her out, she turned me down and I can move on now. I mean I had to try right? I had to know for sure.” Xander smiled a bit. “But since I have no chance, now I can look for someone who can actually like me back.”

Herbie moved forward again, prompting Xander to reach out and put his hand on Herbie's hood. “I'll be okay. Wanna hear about the witch we faced?” He took the flash of headlights as a yes. “So, for months this girl Amy was held prisoner because her mom switched bodies with her.”

xxx

Xander was just finishing up the story about the She-Mantis when he heard Bobby's truck coming down the driveway. “I'll tell you more later Herb.” He stood, stretched and met his uncle as the truck came to a stop and shut off. “You were gone for a while.”

“Got more than I thought I would.” Bobby got out and gestured to the truck bed. “Gimme a hand.”

“Sure.”

His uncle glanced toward Herbie in the carport, frowning. “I don't know how he does it, but Rumsfeld keeps gettin' in there to sleep in the backseat.”

Xander grinned and shrugged. “That's okay, I don't mind. So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?” He asked grabbing several bags.

“Got a few projects goin'. We get them fixed up and I can sell them to some local used car places.”

“Sounds good.”

xxx

Uncle Bobby wasn't just working on cars to sell to local dealerships. He had a special project that a collector had bought at an auction and wanted it tuned up for his collection. After all the years working on Herbie and other cars Bobby turned the newest arrival over to Xander. 

Xander wasn't sure what to make of it when he saw it when a towing company brought the car to the scrapyard and left it outside the garage for them. What kind of car collector wanted an old hearse? It was majestic enough, but it was still a hearse.

“Kinda creepy.” He'd commented.

“But it pays the big bucks.” Bobby replied. “Collector just bought it, came straight here from the auction. You can get started on it after lunch.”

“Cool.”

So now it was after dark and he was up to his elbows in a 1929 Cunningham Hearse when he heard movement from the back. He blinked and stood up; a lot more cautious than he used to be. Xander looked around, but knew he was alone. Uncle Bobby had gotten a call at sunset and had to go help out a friend having car trouble. Xander had waved him off, telling him he'd be fine. Now though...

He heard movement again and grabbed a flashlight from the workbench just inside the well-lit garage and moved around the back of the hearse. Xander carefully opened up one of the double doors and shone the light inside.

There was a casket in the back. “Why?” He whispered aloud, nearly biting his tongue when the damn thing opened up. “Oh crap.” When a vampire sat up all fanged out, he wasn't even surprised. Instead he backed up and reached for the stake in his back pocket. The vampire didn't say anything, just lunged herself at him.

Xander dodged her, and threw the heavy flashlight at her face. It stunned her long enough for him to get close and stake her. Not wanting to be caught unawares he grabbed up the flashlight and turned back to the hearse. It was empty, no more surprises.

“I think I'm done for the day.”

There was beep behind him and Xander jumped a bit, glad to see it was only Herbie. “Hey buddy. Let me lock up the garage and you can walk me back to the house. Not sure what I'm gonna tell Uncle Bobby...guess I'll leave out the vampire huh?”

A couple of hours later and Bobby got back looking exhausted. “Hey kid, thought you'd be still at it.”

Xander shrugged, camped out in front of the TV watching an old action flick. “Got creeped out and decided to call it a night.”

“Oh yeah? Workin' on a hearse at night not your idea of fun?”

“Oh, it was, until I noticed the casket in the back.”

His uncle froze, eyes wide. “What?”

“I opened up the back, cause ya know, curious. There's a casket in there, Uncle Bobby.”

“Did you open it?”

Xander shook his head. “Heck no. I closed the backdoor, put everything away and came inside.” He didn't tell his uncle that he had closed the casket after staking a vampire.

“I'll call the collector in the morning, maybe it was a prop for the auction.”

“Or someone has a twisted sense of humor.” Xander grumbled.

xxx

Xander grinned, so far this month had been the best summer break ever. They'd gone out for lunch that day and Uncle Bobby had let Xander drive Herbie, with him riding shotgun. Bobby shook his head and chuckled. “You really love this car don't you.”

“Herbie is the best.” He said as he turned onto the road that would take them towards the scrapyard. “I can't wait till I turn eighteen.” Xander gave the dash a pat. “Just two more years.”

He slowed down, changing gear as he turned into the drive, going past the stacks of cars that lined it. He frowned when they got to the yard because there was a big black shiny car sitting in front of the house. Bobby though, cursed. “Sonofabitch.” 

“Uncle Bobby?”

“Stay here.” He got out of Herbie as Xander came to a stop, just as a tall broad-shouldered man got out of the shiny black beast. “What do you want John?”

“Hey Bobby, I know you're still mad, but I need to leave the boys here for a couple of weeks.”

“Oh really, and you couldn't have called first?”

“If I called would you have agreed to anything?” The mysterious John asked.

“Only for the boys' sake.” He moved closer to the stranger and whispered something, gesturing to Xander. John nodded, then turned to two boys in the car.

“Dean, Sam you do what Bobby says.”

The front passenger door opened first and Xander nearly swallowed his tongue, he'd never seen a guy that good looking. Not even Angel. “Hubba hubba.” Xander muttered, almost missing the younger boy who was cute rather than hot. “Someone won the good looks lottery.”

Uncle Bobby came back to him and poked his head in the open passenger window. “Go ahead and park him Xander. We're gonna have company for the next couple of weeks.”

“Sure thing, Uncle Bobby.” He did as told and got Herbie backed into his carport before shutting off the engine. “How do I look Herbie?” Herbie moved the rear-view mirror so he got a look at his windblown hair. “Eh, I've looked worse.”

Herbie beeped, startling him and bringing Rumsfeld over to them, bouncing and excited. Xander grinned as he opened the door slipping the dog the last chicken nugget he'd saved.

“I saw that Xander.” Bobby called out.

Xander gave his best wide-eyed innocent look to his uncle. “Saw what?”

“I told you not to let him con treats out of you.”

He pouted and kneeled down to hug Rumsfeld. “But Uncle Bobby, he's a growing boy.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Get over here ya idgit. Want ya meet some folks.” Xander shut the door, giving Herbie a pat before he joined the group. Bobby wasted no time on introductions. “This is John Winchester, an old...acquaintance. I look after his boys now and again.”

Xander held out his hand to John. “It’s nice to meet you sir.”

John hesitated for only a moment but he accepted the hand shake. “You too...Xander?”

Xander rolled his eyes as he took his hand back. “Alexander, but everyone calls me Xander.”

“And you're Bobby's nephew.”

“He's my younger sister's kid.” His uncle's words almost sounded like a challenge, like there was something happening that Xander didn't understand. “He's been comin' round since he was ten.”

John looked amused at that. “Hope you won't mind the company Xander, I've got a job lined up and I don't want to leave my boys in a motel room with nothin' to do.”

Xander shrugged. “It’s cool. I mean there's not much to do but work on cars, but it passes the time.”

Bobby looked proud at that. “These are his boys, Dean and Sam.”

Sam, the younger kid, smiled and waved and Xander couldn't help help but grin. Dean, the older kid, older than Xander maybe, looked anything but happy. Okay then. Xander raised a brow at his sour expression, and it changed to a smirk. 

Interesting.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Wayward Wolves Series – An Alpha Harris AU

A Wayward Youth  
calikocat

Word count: 2208

XXX

“What the hell Bobby, he really doesn't know?”

Bobby smacked the back of Dean's head. “No, he doesn't and I'd like to keep it that way.”

Dean winced. “How do you keep him out of the books, they're everywhere.”

“Kid respects antiques, doesn't want to mess up any of my old books.” Bobby's look was pointed, his words specific.

“Oh, come on, I didn't know it was that important...and you can barely see the stain now.”

“Oh man, you stained one of Uncle Bobby's books?” Xander asked, popping into the kitchen and making both of them jump. Sam, right behind Xander, snickered.

“Dude! Don't sneak around like that!” Dean glared at the guy and Xander gave him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry. Hey Uncle Bobby, Sam and I are gonna play with Rumsfeld.”

“He's supposed to be a guard dog.” Bobby reminded them.

“He needs exercise, that way he can chase down intruders. It’s just a game of fetch.” Xander made this expression that froze Dean in place and made Bobby sigh.

“Just don't knock over any cars on him or yourselves.”

Xander grinned and practically skipped out of the kitchen. Sam was grinning too as he followed. “Thanks Bobby.” When they heard the door close behind them Dean turned to the older Hunter.

“What the hell was that look?” Dean coughed; he hadn't meant for his voice to squeak.

“Xander calls them puppy eyes.” Bobby shook his head. “He doesn't use them often, but he tends to get his way when he does.”

“Huh.”

xxx

Xander and Sam took turns throwing a stick for Rumsfeld to fetch, though about half the time the silly dog brought them a different stick. Eventually all them were tired and needed a long drink of cool water and took shelter in the shade of the porch.

“That was fun.” Sam was grinning like a loon and it made Xander wonder what the kid's life was like. “Thanks.”

“No big. I'm still surprised Uncle Bobby has a dog, maybe I'll get a frisbee next time we're in town.”

“You don't have a dog at home?” The younger boy asked.

Xander felt his own smile slip away. “I brought home a puppy once when I was eight. It went missing within a week.” He shrugged. “No idea what happened to it, never bothered to get another. What about you?”

Sam shook his head. “We're on the road too much.”

Xander sighed. “Well this is melancholy. What do you know about cars?”

“Nothing. Dean is the one who works on Dad's car. What about you, I saw you driving the little car.”

“That's Herbie, he's my car.”

Sam gave him a confused look. “You named your car Herbie?”

“Yep. Uncle Bobby and I restored him over the years. He runs like a dream.” Xander stood from the porch steps. “I need to get some work done on one of the projects. There's some classics we've been restoring for collectors. Wanna help?”

“Sure.”

xxx

“So, the casket was empty?” Dean asked and Bobby nodded.

“Didn't see anything around, nothing outta the ordinary. I even called the new owner; he said the casket was a prop from the auction and needed to be returned.”

“Freaked him out huh?”

“He was pretty spooked.” Bobby agreed. “He went right back to work on it the next day though. He's doin' good work, make a hell of a mechanic someday.”

“But not a Hunter?”

“Hell no. Now you wanna see the cars or what?”

Dean nodded. “Actually, I was wonderin' if you had a car runnin' so I could go into town and hit up the pool hall.”

“Only the customer cars.” Bobby told him. “And my truck.”

“What about that little bug?” Dean asked. “Not that I wanna be seen drivin' a car like that.”

“That car is Herbie, he's Xander's. You wanna drive it, you'll have to ask him. Though he'll probably want to go with you instead of just letting you drive it.” Bobby gave him a look. “Don't go hustlin' pool in town if you take him with you.”

“Scout's honor.”

“Like you were ever a scout.”

xxx

Dean put on a clean shirt and grabbed his coat; the sun was just starting to set and he was almost ready to go. Xander had showered first to wash off the grease from work and then he'd helped Bobby cook supper. Dean cleaned up after they ate and showered himself and now, he and Xander were about to head into town.

He clomped down the stairs, glad to see Xander was waiting for him in the foyer. “You ready?”

“Sure. I gotta warn you though I'm not much with the billiards. I'm more a video game connoisseur.”

“So, you can learn. You drivin'?”

“Yeah, like I'd let you drive Herbie.” Xander muttered leading the way. “No offense Dean, but I just met you, no way you're drivin' my car.”

“It’s a VW Bug, man. Now if we were talkin' about Baby, the Impala, that would be a different story. She's beautiful and that's...” He gestured to Herbie as they entered the carport. “Not.”

Xander glared at him while running his hands over Herbie's roof. “It’s okay Herbie, he doesn't know you like I do.”

Dean rolled his eyes and tried to open the door...it didn't budge. “Get in and unlock the door man.”

Xander raised a brow. “Take back what you said about Herbie.”

“Seriously?”

“You're the one who wants to go to town.”

Dean grumbled. “Sorry for the crack about his looks. I gotta say, bugs like this one have character at least.”

“Apology accepted.” Xander slipped into the driver seat. “Well come on.”

Dean tried the door again and it opened just fine. Weird.

xxx

Sam was headed to the guestroom he was sharing with Dean, but noticed the light in Xander's room was on when he passed it. Backtracking he peered in the room, yep the light was still on, and there were pictures scattered on the floor. Sam blinked when he felt wind on his face then noticed the open window.

Carefully he stepped over the pictures and shut the window before kneeling down to gather them up. Most of them were Polaroids of a much younger Xander standing in front of a VW Bug in various stages of restoration. There were a few others though, pictures of Xander and Bobby working on cars together, sitting in a diner laughing. Sam felt a rush of jealousy then, Xander had such a normal life. It wasn't fair.

Still he was careful to put the pictures away, not wanting to damage them, they were happy memories after all. The last two pictures were of Xander and his friends. One was of Xander maybe a couple of years ago with another boy and a girl with red hair. The other was much more recent, maybe even a few weeks ago of Xander, the red head and a blond girl.

“Sam?”

He jumped a bit, flushed at being caught. “I didn't mean to snoop.” Sam started. “The pictures were on the floor; the window was open.”

Bobby smiled kindly at him and stepped into the room. “That the pictures of him and Herbie?”

He smiled at the name. “Why did he name his car Herbie?”

“No idea.”

Sam shook his head. “No.” He offered the first picture to Bobby. “Xander and his friends.” Bobby looked sad all of a sudden. “Yeah. I can see why he'd want to carry that one with him. Jesse's in it.”

“Jesse?”

Bobby pointed to the boy in the photo. “Jesse McNally and Willow Rosenberg have been Xander's best friends since he was five. Jesse died recently; a gang fight broke out in a local club while the kids were there. Xander saw it happen.”

Sam's jealousy evaporated as if it had never been. He belonged to a family of Hunters; gangs weren’t something he'd ever had to think about. “How?”

“Someone brought a gun to the fight.” Bobby told him. “Xander tried to stop the bleeding but Jesse died before help got there.” He put the picture away and took the last one from Sam. “The blond must be his new friend Buffy. She was there that night I think, they kinda leaned on each other to get through the grief.”

“Buffy?”

Bobby chuckled a bit. “Buffy Summers, her real name not a nickname. She almost died on Prom night, someone mugged her and left her unconscious in the school fountain. Poor girl drowned. Xander found her in time and revived her.”

Sam just stared at Bobby for a moment before looking back at the beautiful girl in the picture. It was scary that someone who looked so full of life had almost died. “Xander saved her?”

“He did. Just about the first thing he did when he got to town was thanked me for makin' sure he knew first aid.” Bobby put away the photo. “Come on, its gettin' late, you shouldn't be up much longer.”

xxx

Dean shoved at him and Xander shoved back, laughing. “Oh, come on we're even. I beat you at Tekken and you beat me at pool.” He was still grinning as he led the way back outside the pool hall and arcade.

“That is not even, you kicked my ass at that video game. How many hours do you usually spend on a machine like that?”

Xander felt his smile dim and breathed in the cooler night air. “We used to spend hours at the local arcade.”

“We?” Dean bumped his shoulder again with his own.

“Jesse. Willow would tag along sometimes and she kicked our butts at Pacman, but mostly the arcade was a me and Jesse thing.”

Dean slowed down as they reached the car. “Was?”

Xander stopped and turned to sit on the hood of his car, Dean frowned and sat beside him, waiting for him to say something. Xander sighed and finally spoke. “Jesse was killed recently. We were showing a new girl, Buffy, the local club when shooting broke out. Police said it was a gang thing.” He looked at Dean, surprised by the freckles that stood out in the moonlight. “Next thing I know Jesse was bleeding out and I couldn't stop it.”

“Man, that sucks.” Dean winced at his own words. “I'm sorry.”

“Thanks, I'm dealing, it’s just my other friends are both girls, and they don't go to the arcade or play pool much.” Xander managed to smile again. “So, thanks.”

“No problem, and we're going out again. I'm gonna teach you how to hustle pool.”

Xander smirked at him. “Didn't Uncle Bobby tell you not to teach me that?”

Dean smirked right back, and Xander's breath caught in his chest. “I promised I wouldn't teach you how to hustle pool tonight or in Sioux Falls. Tonight, I just showed you how to play, and kicked your ass.”

Xander rolled his eyes then. “Yeah my ass is thoroughly kicked. Come on, let’s get back. Uncle Bobby is probably gonna put us to work tomorrow.”

xxx

Dean had to admit the little bug that Xander called Herbie, ran like a dream and was in near perfect condition. If Herbie was an example of Xander's skills then the guy really was a good mechanic and auto-body man. He was actually looking forward to working with him on Bobby's projects. Hell, Dean was looking forward to spending more time with Xander, no matter what they did. He thought maybe Xander might be on the same wavelength, and he had the perfect way of finding out.

Xander backed the car into the carport, parked it and shut down the engine. He got out and Dean did the same, walking side by side as they reached the porch. “Hey Xander.”

Xander stopped and looked at him, looked up at him really, he was a little shorter than Dean. “Yeah?”

“Wanna go out again tomorrow night? We can grab a bite to eat and head over to the next town. That way Bobby won't hear about us hustling pool.”

Xander smiled and nodded. “Sure. Sounds good.”

Dean grinned and leaned closer so he could press his lips to Xander's. It was just a peck, but it was enough to surprise the other guy into silence. Dean smirked as he pulled back. “Then it’s a date.” He headed up the steps and held open the door. “Xander, you coming?”

“Yeah, coming.” He walked past Dean, still a little surprised.

“Not on the first date Dude.” He snickered when Xander almost tripped up the stairs, guy was too cute.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Wayward Wolves Series – An Alpha Harris AU

A Wayward Youth  
calikocat

Word count: 2582

A/N: I've forgotten all the Japanese I learned years ago so I used Google translate, don't hurt me. 

B/N (Beta's Notes): And your edit buddy is only able to figure out other languages also with Google though I hopefully cited, for you, enough places you can decide if any of the links I’m going to include are in anyway helpful to you or not.

A/N 2: Also, I know _nothing_ about cars. Like I can check the oil, brake fluid and I know where to put it, and I can air up my tires. That's it. All the cars I mentioned were googled...except the Celebrity. We had one of those for years, they're built like tanks and can take a lot of damage.

XXX

_“Okiru jikan dayo!”_

Xander rolled out of bed and yelled back at his uncle. _“Okiteru yo!”_ Then he staggered like a zombie to the upstairs bathroom. By the time he got back out Dean and Sam were standing in the hall, looking confused.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked.

Before Xander could say anything, Bobby was yelling from the kitchen. _“Chōshoku ga hiete imasu!”_

_“Ikimasu!”_ He yelled then sighed. “Maybe he won't use too much Japanese since you guys don't know any.” 

Sam's eyes were wide now. “You speak Japanese?”

“Sometimes it’s like school here. Uncle Bobby's been teaching me Japanese and Latin since I was ten. You two better hurry down.” He started to head toward the stairs, ignoring the scuffle for the bathroom, but turned to look at the brothers. “Hey Dean.” Dean looked up at him, and Sam squirmed out of the headlock so he could dash into the bathroom.

“Not cool Sammy.” He glared at Xander a little. “Yeah?”

_“Ohayōgozaimasu.”_

Dean blinked. “Thanks...uh...you too.”

Xander grinned and headed down the stairs, leaving Dean standing there confused. A moment later Sam came out of the bathroom. “You don't even know what he said.” Xander couldn't help but laugh.

xxx

Xander rolled his eyes, though no one could see it since he was underneath a 1950 Buick Roadmaster Jetback Sedanet. “I'm not teaching you how to curse in Japanese. You wanna learn, ask Uncle Bobby.”

“You're no fun.” Dean called back from under the hood of a 1989 Chevy Celebrity. It was white and a little dinged up, but Uncle Bobby had finally decided he needed a backup vehicle. And the Celebrity had lots of trunk space and two bench seats. “At least tell me some pickup lines.”

“You plan on going to Japan?”

“No, but I like to be prepared. And if I ask Bobby, he'd probably teach me an insult and I'd get my face slapped.”

“How do you know I wouldn't do the same?” Xander asked, finishing up what he was doing. The old Buick had needed a new muffler, the part had to be custom made but it was in place now. Xander rolled from under the car so he could get it off the jacks.

“You wouldn't do that to me would you?”

He shot a look at Dean. “You don't ask a guy out and then ask him to help you pick up girls.”

Dean straightened and leaned against the Celebrity. “What if I only wanna pick up you?”

Xander scoffed. “Give me a hand.”

They got the car off the jacks and Xander slipped inside to start it up, the engine purred to life without blowing up their eardrums. “Nice.” Dean commented, leaning on the door. “So?”

“So what?”

“You gonna help me pick you up in Japanese?”

Xander smirked. “Just because I agreed to one date doesn't mean you're gonna score.” He put the Buick in reverse, pulled the door from Dean so he could shut it, and backed the car out of the garage.

He drove it around to the house and parked it in the front yard, shutting it off and pulling out the keys. “Hey Uncle Bobby!” Xander called out.

Bobby stepped out of the house. “Heard you pull her around, she sounds good.”

Xander tossed him the keys. “You can tell the owner she's ready for pickup.”

“Dean still working on the Celebrity?”

“Yeah. You ever think about renting cars out for a little extra income?” Xander asked. “I bet the local kids would love to rent some classics for prom night or something.”

Bobby looked thoughtful. “I'll keep that in mind. What do you want to do about the Mustang?” 

Xander frowned, the Mustang was something he didn't like to think about. The plan, once upon a time, had been to fix up the Mustang for Jesse. His parents had even agreed to help him pay for it when he was eighteen. It was only halfway restored and Xander hadn't touched it yet this summer. Finally, he cleared his throat, since his uncle was still waiting for an answer. “Maybe it can be your first loaner.”

“You don't want to keep it?”

Xander offered him a sad smile. “What am I gonna do with two cars? I have the car I want.”

“You're probably the first teenager I've ever known that chose a Bug over a Mustang.” 

He just shrugged. “Herbie is special.”

Bobby shook his head and went back inside, probably to call the owner of the Buick to let him know his car was ready. Xander went to the carport where Herbie and Rumsfeld were hanging out, the dog sleeping in the backseat, all the windows open.

“Hey guys, you need anything?” Herbie swiped his wipers, which usually meant no. “Want me to check your fluids anyway? Since we're going out again tonight?” A flash of headlights. “Cool, pop up your back hatch.”

xxx

He and Dean had already showered, separately, and were about to head out when the phone rang. Uncle Bobby answered it, in the midst of cooking dinner for him and Sam. “Hello. Hey Willow, yeah I'll get him.” Xander was already in the kitchen hand out for the phone. Bobby rolled his eyes. “He's already here.”

Xander took the cordless with a grin. “Hey Wills, what's the what? How are things in Sunnyhell?”

_“Boring. I'm not used to spending so much time alone.”_

He felt his heart pang for his bestest friend. “No word from Buffy?”

_“She sent me a postcard, but I thought she'd at least call or something. I mean L.A. is just two hours away.”_

“Maybe you could drop in on Mrs. Summers, see if she needs help with something around the house? She might have heard from Buff.”

_“I might do that. How's things there?”_

“Pretty cool. A friend of Uncle Bobby's dropped his kids off here so I actually have company close to my age.” He caught sight of Dean in the kitchen doorway, worn jeans, boots and old leather jacket. Gulp.

_“Lucky.”_

“Actually, Dean and I are going out tonight, probably playing pool or video games again. He's kinda waiting on me.”

_“Oh, sorry.”_

Xander smiled. “Willow, when was the last time you and Amy had a brownie-movie marathon?”

_“Not since her mom tried to ya know, take over her life. That's a good idea, I'll call her, see if she wants to do something. She might be legit sick of her dad and want a girls’ night. Thanks, Xander, have fun with your guys' night. I know you've missed doing that with...Jesse.”_

He had to give her points for effort, it took a lot for her to say their late friend's name. “Yeah. I'll talk to you soon Wills. Maybe I'll even send you a postcard, that would put me ahead of Buffy in the keeping in touch game.”

_“It’s not a competition.”_

“It is if I win.” Xander grinned.

Willow laughed, which was what he was aiming for. _“You're ridiculous. Bye Xander.”_

“Later Willow.” He turned off the receiver and put the cordless back in the cradle. “Hey Uncle Bobby, we're headed out.”

“Everything okay with Willow?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah, I'll call her tomorrow and talk longer.” He grabbed Herbie's keys from the hook and paused at the look his uncle gave him. “What?”

“Next time why don't you two take Sam along.”

Xander glanced toward Dean. “Maybe we can go to the movies this weekend? Take Sam too?”

Dean nodded. “Sure.”

Xander looked back at Uncle Bobby. “But only if Sam wants to go.”

“That'll work. Have fun.”

xxx

Xander watched as Dean cleaned up. Watching the other boy hustle pool was an interesting experience. One Xander wasn't sure he wanted to take part in, but he could appreciate an artist at work. Still, Dean had pushed the guy a little too far and he had followed them out to the parking lot.

“That your car?” The stranger, some jerk in a Letterman jacket, asked. Xander was really glad they'd gone a couple towns over for this. He'd be less likely to run into the guy when he was running errands.

Dean frowned at the sore loser. “No, it’s my buddy's.” He pointed a thumb at Xander.

“Oh yeah?” He focused his anger on Xander. Hey kid, why'd you put racin' stripes on that piece of crap?”

Xander put his hand on Herbie's hood, hoping Herbie wouldn't reveal he wasn't a normal car. “He came that way, I just restored him to his racing glory.”

“This little thing was a racecar?”

“Like thirty years ago.”

Letterman got a cruel look on his face. “Prove it.”

Herbie trembled eagerly under his hand. Okay then. “You wanna race?”

“Yeah. You win, your friend keeps the money. I win, I get it back.”

Xander looked at Dean. “What do you think?”

“I think there's no way-”

“You insult my car and you can walk home Mister.”

Dean grimaced, but sighed. “Fine.”

Letterman's girlfriend stood between the cars, at the starting point, on an old stretch of road the guy and his friends had led them too. Dean was at the finish line waiting with a crowd. This was not what Xander had expected.

“Okay Herbie, you sure you want to do this?” Herbie beeped.

“You ready kid?” Letterman asked.

“Yep.”

The girl waved her handkerchief and they took off, Letterman's shiny Porsche leaving them in the dust. Herbie revved his engine and Xander could almost feel the car's glee, his little buddy was just leading the jerk into a false sense of victory. Once Herbie got going it didn't take long to overtake the Porsche as they sped through the night. In fact, the look on the guy's face as they passed him was totally worth the risk. Dean's wide-eyed look of surprise made Xander grin as they crossed the finish line, like five car lengths ahead of Letterman Jacket.

He wasn't, however, expecting the sounds of sirens. Herbie swerved to a stop and popped his passenger door open. Dean threw himself into the seat, the door slammed shut behind him and they sped off, leaving Letterman to take the heat. Only fair since the jerk was a sore loser.

The cops had no chance of catching them and they made it back to Sioux Falls in one piece. Dean was grinning like crazy. “If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it.” He gave Herbie's dashboard a fond pat. “Herbie's a lot cooler than I thought he was.”

Xander laughed. “Good, because some of that money you hustled is gonna pay for his bath.”

Dean glared at him. “Uh, no. I earned this money.”

“You also picked a sore loser who got me to race him.” Xander countered. “And now Herbie is covered in dust and Uncle Bobby will know we were doing more than playing video games.”

The other boy groaned. “Man.” Then he sighed. “Fine. He won the race, I guess I can treat him to a bath.”

“Cool, there's an all-night self-serve car wash in town.”

“Of course there is.”

xxx

“Hey Xander, you missed a spot.”

Xander looked where Dean pointed, and suddenly he was covered in water. It was cold, not exactly unwelcome on such a warm night, but still he sputtered at the other boy who was smirking at him. Dean sure did smirk a lot, at least he did until Xander turned his own hose on him, soaking him. “Thanks for pointing that out. Think I got it.”

Dean spat out some water and Xander gulped at the way his t-shirt clung to him. Oh boy. He was really, really glad the leather jacket was safe in the back seat. “Oh, it’s on Xander.” He pointed his hose at Xander again, and Xander retaliated. They stayed on their respective sides of Herbie during their impromptu water battle. Good thing they'd already washed all the suds off of him. When the water clicked off, Xander didn't have a chance to even think about feeding more coins into the machine because Dean slid across Herbie's hood and tackled him.

They rolled on the pavement, though a hand went to the back of his head and suddenly he was flat on his back, Dean straddling him. Xander was laughing, he couldn't help himself. At least until Dean leaned down to kiss him. It wasn't like the night before; Dean's mouth was open this time and his tongue was running along Xander's lips. Xander knew how to kiss, he and Jesse had practiced, neither wanting their first kiss with a girl to be sloppy or disgusting.

He opened his mouth and Dean, well, invaded but Xander didn't mind. He pushed up into the kiss, making it firmer and brought his own tongue into play. Dean seemed to like that and practically wrapped his tongue around Xander's. Xander groaned because well, the pavement wasn't exactly comfortable, even with Dean cradling the back of his head. He pulled back and stared up into heated green eyes.

“Not here.”

“Right.”

Then Xander grinned. “And you said not on the first date.”

There was another smirk aimed down at him. “Technically this is our second date.”

Xander laughed. “So, let’s have at least one more, I'm starting to get cold.”

“Really?”

He gave Dean a playful shove. “I'm a SoCal boy Dean. I'm used to warmer climates.”

Dean helped him up. “Deserts are cold at night.” Then he pulled Xander close for a slower more tender kiss.

Again, Xander pulled back. “But I don't normally walk around all wet at night.”

“I like you all wet.”

“Next date Dean, I promise.”

“I'll hold you two that.”

xxx

Xander parked Herbie and they left the windows open so the seats could dry. Dean pulled him closer by a belt loop. “Good night Xander.” Xander leaned into the kiss, and smiled when it ended.

“Good night Dean.”

“Next time we go out, we might want to take the Celebrity.”

He frowned. “Why?”

“More room in the backseat.” Dean grinned and headed toward the porch and Xander waited until he heard the door close.

Herbie flashed his headlights and Xander turned to his friend. “You won't mind if we do that? Take another car? Unless you want me getting laid in your backseat?” Herbie gave a disapproving rumble. “Herbie, my status as a virgin almost got me killed this year. I'd like to get rid of it...at least part of it. Okay?” There was a long pause before Herbie finally flashed his lights. “Thanks Herbie. Don't know when it will be, maybe not until after we go to the movies with Sam. What do you say we go to the drive in so we can all watch the movie?” Another quick flash of lights. “Cool, goodnight buddy.”

XXX

Blah, blah, blah, I used google translate.  
B: Time to wake up  
X: I'm awake.  
B: Your breakfast is getting cold.  
X: Coming.  
X: Good morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Wayward Wolves Series – An Alpha Harris AU

A Wayward Youth  
calikocat

Word count: 2595

A/N: So... I guess there needs to be an underage sex warning with this chapter? 

XXX

The next few days were filled with sneaky kisses and a tension Xander had never experienced. Sam and Uncle Bobby definitely noticed something was up, but neither asked about what they'd gotten up too. Maybe Uncle Bobby had heard something on the local news or on his police scanner about a VW Bug fleeing the scene at an illegal race. Xander didn't know and didn't want to explain anything unless his uncle asked.

They didn't go on that third date because a couple of collectors brought their cars by and wanted them back ASAP. So, Dean and Xander spent their days and evenings working on the cars with Bobby. Even Sam got dragged into helping, he was Bobby's newest student and he wanted to at least teach the kid basic maintenance.

So, they were too tired to go anywhere at night, they did however catch a couple of late-night movies on TV. They had popcorn and cokes and fell asleep on the couch together until Uncle Bobby woke them up and sent them upstairs.

However, when Friday night rolled around all three boys piled into Herbie and headed into town. They stopped for dinner at McDonald’s before going to the drive-in. Sam hadn't been thrilled about it, but once they had him set up with popcorn, a drink, and some candy the younger boy cheered up. Besides, they let him sit up front while they made out and cuddled in the back. Dean would probably deny the cuddle part later, but Xander wouldn't. He was a cuddler.

xxx

After the movie was over, they switched seats, Sam going to the back once more so they could drive back to Singer's Salvage. It was late and the lights were off so they were quiet going in, not wanting to wake Uncle Bobby. Sam seemed pretty tired himself and once he was on his bed he practically passed out.

Xander thought he was going to get a goodnight kiss from Dean when the other boy stepped into Xander's room with a smile. “So does this count as our third date?”

“I think it does.” Xander closed and locked the door and they were alone for the first time that night. He couldn't help but smile when Dean backed him up to the bed before pushing him down. They both kicked off their boots and Dean tossed his leather jacket to the chair across the room.

“You sure about this?”

“I'm sure.”

Xander laid down on the bed, Dean straddled him like he had at the car wash, only it was a lot more comfortable this time around. Dean pulled off his shirt, the odd necklace he always wore touching Xander's shirt as they kissed again. “You gonna take this off?” Dean asked tugging at his t-shirt.

He nodded, sitting up and Dean helped him pull it off, tossing it to the floor with his own. Xander blushed and looked up, surprised to see the appraising look Dean was giving him. “See something you like?” Xander wasn't sure where the question had come from, but he was glad he asked.

“Oh yeah.” Dean laid him back down, hand on his chest, pausing at the silver medallion Xander was wearing. “Where'd this come from?”

“Uncle Bobby gave it to me for my twelfth birthday. Why?”

“Nothin' its cool, old. It’s got runes for protection on it.”

Xander raised a brow at him as his hands settled on Dean's hips. “Oh yeah?”

“Sammy reads a lot; he had a thing about Vikings for a while. Probably because he's getting so damn tall.”

Xander brought one hand to cover Dean's over the necklace. “That's not the kind of protection we need tonight.”

“No, its not.”

And just like that it was like a switch had been flipped, Dean's eyes were full of heat and he dove in for a kiss. Xander scrabbled at Dean's back, wanting to touch everywhere at once while he let his mouth be plundered. Eventually though he wanted more, and his hands started in on Dean's pants. He managed to get the belt unfastened before Dean pulled back so he could pop the button on Xander's jeans.

“Easy tiger, we have time.” And then Xander's pants were open and Dean was stroking him. He made a sound in the back of his throat that made Dean grin and he got his own pants open. “Lift your hips.”

Somehow, they both got their jeans off, he had no idea what happened to his socks, and Dean was resting between his open legs. Xander groaned, relishing the feeling of Dean's weight on top of him as Dean lined them up to start thrusting against him. It was rough going at first and Dean reached down for his jeans and a small tube of lube.

He squirted some into his hand, then fisted their cocks together, slicking them up for an easier ride. Then he was laying back on top of Xander and thrusting against him. Xander grinned up at him before kissing Dean again, thrusting back and pulling him as close as he could. This hadn't been what he was expecting, but he'd take it. He'd take whatever Dean wanted to give him.

When he started getting close, and it was a little too soon for Xander's taste he stopped the kissing and latched his mouth onto Dean's throat. Xander wasn't sure whether it was something he would have done before the hyena or not, but he bit down, not too hard, as he came. Dean stiffened above him, whether from the bite or the friction below and came with a groan before collapsing on top of Xander.

He sighed and let go of Dean's throat, head flopping against the pillow, just resting as he wrapped his arms and legs around the other.

Dean raised up a bit, a surprised look in his eyes. “Didn't know you were a biter.”

“Dean, _I_ didn't know I was a biter.”

That made the other frown. “This wasn't your first time...doing anything was it? Because you're a really good kisser.”

“I've had plenty of kissing practice Dean, but yeah. This was my first time doing anything as you put it.”

Suddenly Dean was sitting up and staring at him in shock. “Xander, how old are you?”

“Sixteen.”

“Fuck.”

Now Xander was frowning as Dean reached for his pants and grabbed an old handkerchief to wipe them clean. “Dean what is it?”

Dean already had his boxers on. “I thought you were at least seventeen.”

“Okay...so what's the problem?” Xander asked.

“Xander I'm eighteen, you're jailbait in most states.” 

Oh crap. Why hadn't he thought of that. Maybe because one of his friends was in love with a guy more than two-hundred years older than her. Dean's age hadn't really been a factor. “Sorry.” He tossed the handkerchief in the nearby hamper and grabbed his own boxers, putting them on. Dean's back was to him so he didn't hesitate to grab his t-shirt too and put it on. “Dean?”

Dean turned to him, putting on his shirt as well. “That can't happen again Xander, not until you're at least seventeen.”

He nodded. “Okay...can you...at least stay for a while?”

“Why?”

Xander rolled his eyes. “I'm a cuddler, Dean, if you want this again when I'm older, you'll have to deal with the cuddling.”

Whatever Dean saw in his eyes must have made an impression or gotten a point across or something because Dean unlocked and opened the door before turning off the light. “Scoot over, I'm the big spoon.”

Xander crawled into bed and made room for Dean, the older boy settled behind him and wrapped himself around him. “You ever cuddled or actually slept with your hookups?”

“No, first time for everything right?” Dean somehow managed to move closer and kissed the back of his neck. “Good night Xander.”

“Night Dean.”

xxx

Dean woke up first to the familiar feeling of being watched. He looked over his shoulder to see Bobby standing in the doorway. The older man wasn't trying to murder him with his eyes or had a shotgun in his hands so Dean hoped it was a good sign.

“You boys have fun last night?” Hell, Bobby sounded amused.

“Bobby, I swear to god I didn't know he was sixteen. It won't happen again, until he's older. We already talked about it.”

“You could have gone on to your own bed?”

Dean shook his head. “Xander wanted to sleep, just sleep. Your nephew likes to cuddle and I didn't want to walk out on him like that.”

“He's old enough to make his own decisions, and it’s just two years Dean. I'm pretty sure you've been doin' this quite a while, probably when you were younger than Xander.”

“Just a year younger.” Dean admitted. “It wasn't that great either.” He sighed. “So, we're okay?”

Bobby nodded. “As long as you don't break his heart, I won't have to shoot you.”

“If he breaks my heart, I can shoot him myself.” Xander grumbled. “Though if there's no coffee soon I might just shoot you both.”

Bobby snorted. “Hurry up and come downstairs then, you idgits can help me fix breakfast.” He left and Dean looked back at Xander.

“You okay?”

Xander smiled sleepily up at him. “I'm good. So, we're all hands off now huh?”

“When do you turn seventeen?”

“January. When do you turn nineteen?” Xander countered.

Dean shook his head. “January.”

“So...”

Dean leaned down and gave him a kiss. “Good morning.”

Xander grinned. “So, we can still do that then. Cool.”

xxx

They didn't bother to hide the change in their friendship since Uncle Bobby already knew and Dean didn't care if Sam knew or not. Xander actually thought Dean got a kick out of grossing his little brother out. Not with the guy thing, just the ‘his older brother was making out’ thing. Though when Dean wasn't looking Sam was grinning about the whole thing.

There weren't any more secret kisses, instead Dean would just plant one on him as he passed Xander in the garage on his way to the tool bench. It was so cool to just be out in the open like this. When he and Jesse had been doing their practice kisses, it was never at Xander's house. No way would that have been safe.

The rest of the weekend was spent working on the cars, old rock playing in the background as Dean tried to enlighten Xander and broaden his musical horizon. Xander humored him and really the music was good, not something they could dance too, though Dean didn't seem to be dancing type anyway.

However, Sunday night after Sam and Bobby had already turned in Xander and Dean were still working on a new arrival. A new song started up on the rock station and Dean almost turned it off, but Xander stopped him before he even got across the garage to the radio. “Wanna dance?” He asked.

Dean frowned and almost looked like he was going to say no, except Xander cheated, and used puppy eyes on him. It was the first time he'd done it but he wanted to dance with Dean. He couldn't see Dean ever dancing with him at The Bronze or somewhere similar, but here where it was just the two of them...

“Okay.” Dean took Xander's hand in his, wrapped his arm around Xander's waist. Oh, this wasn't gonna be awkward middle school dancing, but the real thing. Xander must have looked surprised because Dean grinned at him. “Bet you didn't think I could dance.”

Xander leaned into him. “It’s a pleasant surprise.”

Dean chuckled and held him close, singing along with the song, his voice sending shivers down Xander's spine. _“Is this love that I'm feeling. Is this the love that I've been searching for? Is this love or am I dreaming? This must be love. 'Cause it's really got a hold on me. A hold on me.”_

Xander wondered if this could be love, or if it was just going to be a summer fling.

xxx

Dean tossed him to the ground again and Xander groaned, looking up at the sky and wondering why he had agreed to this. At least they were sparring on the only patch of grass in Uncle Bobby's yard.

“You okay?”

“Super.”

Dean laughed and helped him up. “You're getting better. Not bad for someone who's never been in a fight.”

“I've thrown a punch or two, just nothing like this. Sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?”

“Throwing me around isn't much practice for you.” Xander pointed out, catching the bottle of water Dean tossed his way.

“Better than nothing. Maybe you can watch me and Sammy for a while, and then you can spar with him.”

“Sure.”

Sparring with Sam wasn't any better and Xander called it quits after getting thrown around by the fourteen-year-old. “I surrender! No more.”

Sam laughed and sat down on the house steps. “Wuss.”

Xander groaned and stayed where he was, besides his nice patch of grass was in the shade. “Yes, I confess. I'm a wuss. I'm the wussiest of wusses, just let me rest.” He let his eyes close and pretended to doze off, letting his breathing even out. He heard footsteps come closer, the sound of plastic, maybe a bottle of water. It was confirmed when the first drop hit his face and he moved.

Xander twisted his body using his legs to knock Dean's out from under him and rolling on top of the older boy. He grinned, it was the first time he'd gotten the drop on Dean, Dean for his part looked impressed. He'd lost the bottle of water during the scuffle so he put his hands on Xander's hips. “Nice.”

The rumble of an approaching engine made Dean tense beneath him, and Xander noticed Sam sit up straight on the porch. “Everything okay?” Xander asked.

“Our dad's here.” Dean whispered. Thinking Dean didn't want to get caught like this with another boy he started to get up. However, Dean tightened his hands on Xander's hips, keeping him right where he was. “Its fine Xander.”

“You don't sound sure.”

Dean kept his eyes steady with Xander's. “Its fine.”

The black Impala came to a stop, engine cutting off before John Winchester got out. He paused at the sight they made, Dean flat on his back with Xander straddling him. Dean's hands had never moved from his hips.

John looked exhausted from whatever job he'd done, but he managed a small smile. “Have fun while was gone?”

Xander felt Dean relax beneath him and a cocky smile formed on his face. “Yes sir.”

He rolled his eyes and held out his hand to Sam, Sam grinned and tossed his water to Xander. Then Xander poured the water on Dean who lost the smile and sputtered, giving Xander time to run for it.

“Xander! Just you wait!”

“Promises, promises!” Xander had no doubt Dean would catch him, but he was okay with that.

XXX

Just in case some poor soul doesn't know the beautiful song the boys danced to.


	6. Chapter 6

Wayward Wolves Series – An Alpha Harris AU

A Wayward Youth  
calikocat

Word count: 1497

A/N: Last chapter of story 1.

XXX

Dean was a little subdued with John around, but that one moment of acceptance seemed to mean the world to him. It didn't stop the kisses and making out, which Xander was thankful for. He just wished Dean would smile as easily when his dad was around. John didn't care that Dean was fooling around with a guy, but John's return meant that Dean and Sam would be leaving sooner rather than later. Maybe that was why Dean didn't smile as much.

Though John didn't insist that they leave right away, which was cool. He wanted to rest a few days, which gave them the rest of the original two weeks they were going to get. They spent one day giving the Impala a tune up, Dean bragging quietly that as soon as John got another vehicle that 'Baby' would be his. To Dean she was the most beautiful car in the world.

What Dean didn't know was that Herbie agreed with him. That night Xander looked out the window to see Herbie creeping toward Baby in the dark and tossing a bouquet of daisies from his hood to her. The small offering landed on her shining black hood, and he stayed close as if he were whispering sweet nothings into her grill.

As long as Herbie wasn't found out he figured the crush was harmless.

xxx

“We're leavin' in a couple of days,” Dean announced.

Xander nodded and leaned closer to Dean. They were sitting on Herbie's hood in a nearby field watching the stars. “I know.” He was starting to wonder how he'd survive the rest of the summer, just him, Herbie and Uncle Bobby.

“It’s not forever Xander. We might swing by here again this summer.” Dean didn't even believe his own words. “Or...maybe I'll drop in on you in Sunnydale.” He grinned then and it was genuine. “Like maybe for your birthday? So maybe you should give me your address.”

Xander felt a cold horrible chill go through him. “No.”

Dean's eyes started to shut down, grow distant and Xander took his hand. “If you come to the 'Dale, go straight to the school. There's a good chance I'll be in the library, and if I'm not you can wait there ‘till I show.”

“You ashamed of this?” Dean asked.

“No, but I don't want you or me to end up hurt.”

Dean gripped his hand and turned Xander a bit to look at him. “What, who would hurt you?”

Xander sighed and met his eyes. “My dad's not like John, Dean. He's a drunk, a bigot, and full of hate. He still hates that my best friend is a girl, and Jewish.”

There was an anger that filled Dean's green eyes and Xander almost thought they looked like an oncoming storm. “Has he hurt you?”

“Not for about a month.”

“Jesus, what...”

Xander shrugged. “The night Jesse died I was in a bad headspace. He came at me...and I punched him. It was a moment of revelation for both of us.”

“How?” Dean asked, eyes still angry.

“We both realized I was big enough to hurt him back.” Xander let a smirk form on his lips. “And every time he looks at me, I look back and he remembers.”

Dean let go of his hand to wrap his arm around Xander instead. “Shit man. Why didn't you say anything until now?”

Xander leaned his head on Dean's shoulder. “Because he's a waste of space and this is my vacation.”

“But you're going back there when summer is over.”

“I always do.”

“I don't like it.”

Xander snorted and elbowed him lightly. “I don't like that you're leaving in a couple days. We're even.”

“We so aren't even. The two don't compare Xander. You sure you'll be safe back home?”

“Dean, why do think I walk so quietly? I've snuck up on you and Sam and even Uncle Bobby, and he hunts when it’s in season. I'm a survivor, don't doubt that I can handle Tony Harris.”

“Alright, okay, but we're sparring more before I leave. I want you to be able to get away if you need to.”

“Cool, thanks.”

xxx

They were leaning against Baby, Dean's arm around Xander's waist. It was early, but they'd gotten up with the sun so they'd have time to say goodbye. Xander felt his eyes trying to water but he held back the tears.

“So, you won't mind if I show up in Sunnydale, pick you up from school some day and lay you down in a hotel bed?” Dean asked with a leer, trying to mask his own sadness.

“I won't mind, as long as there's cuddling after.”

Dean moved so he was in front of Xander, and Xander spread his legs so Dean could fit between them. “You're the only one I've ever cuddled with.”

He managed a grin. “I know.”

Dean lowered his head to kiss him and Xander opened up like always. Kissing and being kissed by Dean Winchester was something he'd never grow tired of. The front door opened and Sam clomped down the porch steps half asleep. He waved at Xander blearily before getting in the backseat and stretching out, going right back to sleep.

Xander snickered and hid his laughter in Dean's shoulder. “Guess it’s time huh?”

Dean pulled his face up and kissed him one more time. “I'll miss you.”

Xander tried to smile. “You're gonna pick up the first hot girl you see Dean.”

“Maybe...but there won't be any more guys after you. You're a hard act follow Alexander Harris.”

“And you're a sweet talker used to getting his way Dean Winchester.”

“Says the guy who sneak attacks me with puppy eyes. I think we're even.” Dean's smile softened. “I mean it, there may be girls between here and later...but no more guys.”

Xander nodded. “I can agree to that. No more guys.”

The front door opened again and John strolled out, duffel in hand. “Time to move out Dean, where's your stuff?”

“In the trunk.” Dean pulled away, hand gripping Xander's for a long moment. “You got my cell number.”

“And you have Uncle Bobby's, and my home phone.”

John tossed his bag in the trunk and Dean leaned close to kiss Xander's forehead. “I promise I'll see you again Xander.” Xander couldn't do anything but nod and moved away from the Impala as Dean walked around the car to get in the front passenger seat. 

John stopped in front of Xander and held out his hand. “It was good meet you Xander, you did good work on the car.”

“Thanks Mr. Winchester.”

And that was that. John got in the car and drove away. Uncle Bobby was in town running errands so there was no one see Herbie drive up behind him so Xander could sit down on his hood and let the tears fall.

xxx

Uncle Bobby drove him to the bus station early on the day he was leaving. They'd already had breakfast but his uncle had left to get a them each a coffee. It was a ritual they'd started as soon as Herbie was in running condition. Uncle Bobby thought he was ridiculous, but Xander wanted time to say goodbye to his friend, alone.

“I promise I'll be okay Herbie.” The wipers swished in disagreement. “Look, Dean and Sam already gave me some lessons and I'll see what I can do about learning more.” Herbie whined at him. “Herbie, I've survived sixteen years on the Hellmouth, and that was before I knew why it was dangerous. I'll be okay.” Herbie nudged him, moving forward a bit. “Look after Rumsfeld and Uncle Bobby, okay?” An affirmative beep. “Thanks Herbie, you're a good friend.”

“Ready kid? Looks like they've got your bus all gassed up and ready to go.”

Xander stood and gave Herbie's hood a pat. “I'm ready.” He turned and gave his Uncle a hug. “Thanks for this summer Uncle Bobby. It was the best yet.”

“I think that had more to do with Dean Winchester than me.” Bobby laughed.

“Maybe, but I always have fun with you.”

Bobby ruffled his hair and grabbed the duffel for him since Xander already had his backpack. “Come on ya idgit. You need to get back before school starts up.”

Xander got on the bus like he did at the end of every summer and watched as Uncle Bobby and Herbie got smaller and smaller until the bus turned and they were out of sight. Only then did he settle in his seat with his coffee and prepare himself for the Hellmouth once more.

XXX

Notes: This wraps up story one of the Wayward Wolves series. The prologue of the next story _These Wayward Moments_ goes up on Halloween.


End file.
